naruto_world_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sora Inoue (Uchiha)
Background As an orphan since birth, Sora grew up without any sort of parental figures in his life. His father- Itarama "Black Fog" Uchiha-'' was exiled and labeled a rogue ninja after he killed his comrades on an allied mission in the Sunagakure. Butchering his two Konoha teammates and two of the three allied, Sunagakure shinobi- the remaining Sunagakure shinobi claims that Itarama's intention was to ''"Kill the Kazekage, starting a war between Konoha and Sunagakure where the Uchiha clan would once again display it's strength in a time of war." ''After being stopped by the surviving shinobi, Itarama fled the scene and was labeled a rouge ninja- joining Konoha's Bingo-Book. A later autopsy revealed that the men were in-fact under the genjutsu of the Mangekyou Sharingan at the time of death, confirming the testimony of the Sunagakure shinobi. Sora's mother, Etsuhana was an Uchiha who loved Itarama despite the crimes he committed. She followed him in secret after his exiling to confess her love to him. Itarama would accept her confession and knock her up that evening; they would spend a few months living together before Itarama would just abandon her. She would find herself wandering back to the Uchiha clan with clear signs that she was with child. The clan would find out that she eloped with Itarama on her own free will and was bearing his second child. She was then herself exiled from the clan and disowned, taking up the surname Inoue. A few months later, she would give birth to Sora and thereafter die of childbirth. The local doctor in the neighborhood of Konoha she lived in would then put Sora into an orphanage under his mother's name. Sora would live in the orphanage that the doctor placed him in after his mother died. He would be in their care for several years as he grew up there. He never really grew an emotional attachment to the place; as from the inside, the orphanage was a rather nasty place. The caretakers weren’t the best at emotional support and acting like parents to the orphans. This caused a lot of the kids here to grow up to be rather nuisances and delinquents. Perhaps, this is how Sora got his ill-mannered attention seeking behavior. Maybe, he got that from his Father. Either way, having no parental figure in the caretakers and no friends among the other orphans, Sora would find this place to be rather terrible. He would eventually run away from the orphanage at the age of nine to live on his own. It wouldn’t take long for him to regret that decision for the orphanage always had warm food and a warm bed. Nowadays, Sora was sleeping in the alleyways of Konoha under an awning to keep from getting rained on. He would go for a few days without food as well as bathing. He would smell really bad. He would often act out and steal from others, mainly food or money to buy food. He was about ready to go back to the orphanage. Until one day, Sora was walking outside the city limits of Konoha, through the forests surrounding the village. He was searching for berries, anything really, to eat, having not eaten for a few days. When all of a sudden, a rush of air would fly past him and several more soon followed. He would soon be trapped in a circle of air as flashes of light and sounds of metal clinging surrounded him. It looked as if a battle of ninja drifted to close to the village and got Sora caught in the midst of it. It seems they noticed him too as a rush of air dived for him as he dropped to his knees and feared for his life. The next thing he knew he was up against a tree with a man standing in front of him bearing the crest of Konoha on his back. There were three other men in black tied up. The Konoha Ninja had a rather large red scythe in his hand. He would turn around and make sure Sora was alright, but still afraid, the boy would curl up away from the man. He would chuckle and confirm that he was safe. He would ask what Sora was doing out here all alone to which he would respond, looking for food. The young ninja was confused as Sora would eventually explain how he was living on his own. To which, the konoha ninja would respond by giving his name and offering him a place to stay for the night before taking him back to the orphanage promptly. His name was Takeshi Fukui. Sora would stay at Takeshi’s place for the rest of the day as Takeshi got to know Sora. When the time came to take Sora back to the orphanage, he was reluctant to go. He didn’t want to go back. He liked his time with Takeshi. The two of them sort of grew a bond. The first person Sora found a relationship with. He asked if he could stay with him forever. Takeshi found the sentiment to be rather cute and he didn’t want to have to send Sora back to an orphanage. Those places were often rough for kids. He decided to let Sora stay with him as he became his mentor. He would teach Sora about the ninja way and eventually enroll him in this new practice to grow an army and teach young kids how to serve their village if they so choose to. Seeing as Sora idolized Takeshi, he wanted to be like him and be a ninja too. So at the age of 10, he would start on his way to becoming a ninja, but of course, all that was right in his life now couldn’t go unpunished for being a bastard of a sick man. Takeshi would go off on a weekend long mission as Sora sat at home alone, studying ninjutsu which he sucked at. He could never get it right. He was always happy when Takeshi helped him with his homework. Takeshi was always good at ninjutsu, but especially good at bukijutsu, the art of using a weapon. Due to his personal training with Takeshi, that’s how Sora developed a better handling in Bukijutsu than Ninjutsu. Anyway, halfway through the weekend, news would come back about the mission being a failure as the ninja put on the job were all killed. The news terrified Sora as he rushed from Takeshi’s home down to the entrance of town where he awaited the medical ninja and recon ninja to bring back the final report. And the final report was tragic as he saw several dead bodies and weapons being hauled through the streets to the morgue in Konoha. It was traumatic for the boy. He would notice a charred body being carried under a blanket then behind them another man was carrying a red scythe. Takeshi’s red scythe to be specific. Right then there was when a part of Sora died. The loss of his best friend, his idol, broke him. He ran, crying painfully, as he aimed for the morgue. He would try to get in to find Takeshi’s body to say goodbye and beg for him not to go, but they wouldn’t let him. He would then rush to where they carried off Takeshi’s red scythe and weapons, which went to a storage shed. They wouldn’t let him in either. He was turned away from both places that had the last pieces of Takeshi left. The only place he could go was Takeshi’s apartment, their home. In the following days after Takeshi’s death, the village would adhere to the deceased’s wills. Takeshi would end up giving his apartment over to Takeshi and all of his belongings including his scythe. Sora would end up solely using his friend’s scythe as his primary weapon of choice in the Academy and as a Genin. He would even grow an unhealthy attachment to the weapon, finding Takeshi’s soul in it and thinking of him as a father figure instead of a friend. He would eventually graduate from the academy and it would be the same as the orphanage. He had no real teacher that was a mentor or left an impression on him. He also didn’t really make any friends while there. The start of his Genin Ninja career was going to be something. Personality Sora is a prideful young boy who is shy at first, but once you get to know him or once he warms up to you, he is rather eager to start the conversation. He can be rather hyper active. He will talk really fast causing himself too stutter. He also doesn’t speak well due to the lack of a good education, so his speech is a little undeveloped. He also has trouble pronouncing words as well. Because of this, the stuttering can also happen occasionally when not speaking really fast. He isn’t the kind of person to lose faith in something or become cowardly in the face of a challenge. He will often try to prove himself to be the stronger person, always looking to push the limits and be the best. He is also a little weird. He often talks to his scythe and sees a father-figure in it by calling it Papa. He always asks it tough questions that he later finds the answer out himself. However, he thinks his scythe told him. This is most likely caused by the fact that Sora never had a parental figure in his life and yearns for some form of emotional attachment to something or someone. He doesn’t like to be made fun of nor frowned upon. However, despite all that, he still acts out and is often considered a trouble maker. He has been known to graffiti up a neighborhood of Konoha. They think he does it out of spite and hilarity. However, deep down, Sora does it for recognition and attention, so that people won’t ignore him. It usually backfires on him, though, as it makes people ignore him and call him a brat or a menace, which makes him repeat his actions. Quirks * '''Things he likes are: '''Candy, Soda, Stealing, Garnering attention, and his Scythe. * '''Things he dislikes are: '''Healthy food, When people make fun of him, * Occasionally talks to his Scythe and calls it Papa * Shy at first, but once warmed up to you, he is rather hyperactive * Speech is rather undeveloped * Acts rather childish Looks Sora is four feet and eight inches tall and weighs 100 lbs. He is a pale white skin tone color with very light grey hair. It looks more white than grey. His hair is medium length as well, reaching down past his ear lobe. He has a genetic mutation where the colors of his irises are two different colors. His left eye is orange and his right eye is green. He has a rather large birthmark on the left side of his face that almost looks like a scar. His skin is rather dirty and rough. For clothing, Sora wears a dark purple track suit. His top is an over shirt with a hoodie and lone sleeves. Underneath, he wears a white t-shirt. His bottoms are just dark purple pants made of cotton. For shoes, he just wears regular converse looking sneakers made of canvas and rubber. The canvas is red and the laces are white. He also wears black gloves to tightly grip his scythe when in combat. Combat Style Sora mainly fights with his scythe, not really knowing how to use ninjutsu. He isn’t too familiar with genjutsu either. However, he knows just enough to do simple techniques with it. His chakra pool and control isn’t the greatest. He is mainly a melee fighter who fights hard like he has something to prove. It is as if he is trying to get someone’s attention by trying to look like the hero in a fight. He fights with a lot of pride. Stats Technique Stats Body Stats Items '''Scythe' (x1): A 6 foot red scythe with a 4 foot blade. 10 Regular Kunai (x1) 10 Regular Shuriken (x1) Techniques D-Rank Hidden Leaf ''(Genjutsu): When caught in this Genjutsu, the target is caught in an illusion where the genjutsu user that they are facing appears as a leaf on the ground to them, blending in with the environment. ''(Cost: Free) Akairo Senkō | 赤色閃光, Red Flash ''(Bukijutsu): A technique where the user slashes their scythe horizontally at their opponent as fast as possible, like a quick draw attack. ''(Cost: Free) Akai Kiba | 赤い牙, Red Fang ''(Bukijutsu): A technique where the user slashes their scythe vertically at their opponent as accurate as possible, like a wolf biting into something. ''(Cost: Free)